disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
It's a Mannequin's World
"It's a Mannequin's World" is the seventh episode of the first season of Hannah Montana. The title is a reference to the 1966 James Brown song "It's a Man's Man's Man's World". Summary Miley's dad Robby is shopping for her birthday, but she hates everything he buys her. She tells Lilly, and explains the birthday presents he gave her years ago, which included a flowery dress, Miley spilled spaghetti cream and tomato sauce on it so she would never have to wear it again. Lilly understands and Miley convinces her to go the mall and help her dad pick out something cute. Miley and Lilly go to the mall and Lilly runs over to Robby Ray, asking him casual questions about Miley's gift. Miley hides behind racks of clothing and watches from afar. Robbie Ray picks out numerous outfits and asks Lilly about them. Lilly turns to Miley and watches her reaction, then gives him her answer. Everything is going fine until a rude sales clerk tells Miley to buy something or get lost. Miley pretends to leave but secretly changes into the clothes on a mannequin of Hannah Montana in the store and pretends to be the mannequin. She watches Lilly and Robby search, but sees a woman walking over to the cashier, a cute black jacket swung over her bag. Miley grabs the jacket and pulls it away from the woman, who, of course, thinks the mannequin is alive and runs away without a confrontation or struggle over the jacket. Lilly walks by the mannequin and Miley gets her attention, handing her the jacket. Lilly shows it to Robby and he agrees Miley would like it. He thanks Lilly for her help and goes to buy the jacket. Robby and Lilly leave while Miley is still the mannequin where she scares some shoppers. As they run away scared she finds it humorous that they think she's real before resuming the pose the original mannequin had. At Miley's party, she receives a gift from Lilly, which is a black purse that she says "..will go with the jacket." She eagerly awaits her dad's gift and is surprised to find, not her jacket, but a frumpy sweater in the giftbox. The sweater has a kitten's face on the front and the tail sticking out of the back. The sweater "meows" when the nose is squeezed. He explains that he did find a jacket she might like, but thought the sweater was nicer. Miley is appalled after he asks her to put the sweater on. Miley dreads being seen in the sweater right at the time Robby announces he organized a birthday party for Miley, inviting her entire grade to the party. Oliver and Lilly try to help her cover up the sweater but it is eventually revealed to the partygoers. No one cares at first, but then the two rude, popular girls Miley hates, Amber and Ashley, make a huge deal out of the sweater and take pictures of her in it, saying the pictures would look nice in the yearbook. Miley tells them off and says she knows how stupid the sweater is, but unknown to her, Robby is standing behind her and hears everything. Miley takes back everything she said and says the sweater is the best thing she got for her birthday and even refers to the cat on the sweater as "Mittens". Robby tells her she doesn't have to do that and he knows he should have bought her the jacket he knew in his heart she would like more then the sweater. Miley tells him it's okay and they hug. The show ends with Miley and Oliver, who has the same sweater except with a dog on it, playing "Jingle Bells" with the sweaters, using the dog and cat noises the sweaters make when grabbing the animals' nose. Everyone is unamused by the show, except for Miley's bodyguard, Roxy, who loves it. In the sub-plot, Jackson is in charge of the cake for Miley's party, but every cake he looks after is destroyed, first by accidentally shoving the cake in Robby's face and then by some pelicans. He complains to his friend, Cooper, who tells him he secretly loves to bake. He offers to bake the cake, instead, and Jackson agrees. They bring the cake out to Miley's party, but that cake is ruined, too, when they run into Amber and Ashley, who are drenched with icing and pieces of cake. They scream and Robby and Roxy dash forward and take pictures of the girls, acting like they did when they took a picture of Miley. They agree to give them their pictures if Amber and Ashley hand them the pictures of Miley, which the girls agree to. Trivia * The cover that Hannah Montana is on inside Miley's closet is the same magazine that Jesse McCartney is on in The Suite Life of Zack and Cody episode "Rock Star in the House". *After seeing the tacky dresses Miley's dad got her, Lilly said she needs a fashion magazine. Miley points to a magazine and the cover says "Tre Chic". This is the same magazine Raven was reading when she was pretending to be sick in bed in the That's So Raven episode "Leave it to Diva". * Miley's little sister Noah Cyrus plays the little girl that tugs the "fake" Hannah Montana mannequin. Noah was used for a lot of 'little girl' extras in Hannah Montana. Goofs *Studio lights can be seen on the balloon Oliver passes Miley to cover up her sweater. *When Miley and Robbie are talking outside near the end of the episode, a camera man can be seen in the glass doors. *When the cake hits Amber and Ashley, the actors can't stop smiling. *In this episode Miley is said to be "turning" 14. But in the pilot episode an announcer on TV says "14-year-old pop sensation Hannah Montana". So, in reality this would be her 15th birthday, not her 14th. Category:Hannah Montana episodes Category:Television episodes